


Breakfast in Bed

by patternofdefiance



Series: Texts From Last Night [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flavoured Lube, Morning After, Texts From Last Night, flirting via text, food in bed, lube mix-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(250): Is using cherry lube as jam shameful or hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).



> For redscudery, who asked for johnlock or jarene.  
> <3

_Where are you, love?_

**Making you breakfast. Hope you don’t mind.**

_Who could fault a lover for making breakfast?_

**Well, it’s not going to be fancy. You don’t have much in. I hope you like toast.**

_Only if you feed it to me._

**That can be arranged.**

.

.

.

**Where do you keep the jam?**

_Left cupboard by the pantry._

**…damn. You’re out.**

_There should be some cherry left? Try the side table?_

**…Irene, this is lube.**

**It’s open and half empty.**

**Irene?**

_Sorry, laughing. May have gotten two jars mixed up in the moment._

**Oh god. Oh god I can’t decide.**

_?_

**Is using cherry lube as jam shameful or hilarious?**

_…Neither. As long as you are having sex during._

**I like where this is going.**

_Well then, why don’t you join me for a little breakfast in bed?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like looking me up on tumblr, my username is the same there: patternofdefiance  
> <3


End file.
